Pretend or not so Pretend?
by nchapps
Summary: Troy and Gabriella have been friends since they were 3 years old. Troy says Gabby and him are dating so a girl would leave him alone. Now they have to pretend until that girl moves on. But, it is really pretend in the end? Major Troyella! rated M
1. So It Starts

"Hey Troy"

"Hey Gabby"

"I've got a Decathlon meeting after school. So I can either walk, or you can wait."

"Oh. I can wait. I will do homework in the library or something."

"Alright thanks."

After school with Troy in the library.

"Hey Troy" a girl said in a flirty tone.

"Oh, uh, hi Christy. Look, I gotta go." Troy said

"Wait, you want to go out tonight on a date?" Christy asked

"Um. Sorry. I can't." he replied quickly almost getting away.

"Why?!" She said.

_She will never leave me alone unless I have a girlfriend_. he thought.  
"Well. I uh.. I have a girlfriend." he told her lying.

"Oh.. who? Don't tell me its that Montez girl!" She exclaimed.

"Oh.. uh.. Yeah. Thats right. We are dating. But I gotta go. Bye." he said and ran out.  
_She is going to absolutely KILL me when she hears what i just told Christy!_ he thought.  
He reached the science lab just as Gabby was walking out.

"Hey"

"Hey Gabs. Uh. I gotta tell you something. And I know you are going to be pissed at me. I didn't mean to say it. It just sorta came out." he said nervously.

"Okay. Troy. Spit it out." she said anxiously.

He took a deep breathe and said, "I sorta kinda, might have told Christy we, me and you were dating. But only so she would leave me alone and move on."

"YOU WHAT!" she yelled.

"I know. I know. It was stupid. I shouldn't have said it. But when I said i had a girlfriend she asked if it  
was you and i said yes not even meaning to. Im so so sorry. But i will go tell her right now that we aren't  
dating. That would mean I would have to date her. But I don't care. I don't wanna loose you as a best  
friend." He said and then started to walk away but  
Gabby grabbed his arm.  
"No Troy. It's alright. I guess we can just pretend to  


date until she moves on. I don't want you to  
miserable. Maybe it won't be as bad as we think. I  
will probably only be a couple weeks before the moves  
on. So we can just pretend."  
"Oh my god thank you so much. I owe you!" he said and  
then hugged her.  
"Plus. It might get Jared off my back. He keeps like  
flirting we me and saying 'you know you want me' and  
tries to kiss me. Its so annoying." she said in an  
annoyed tone.  
"HE WHAT! OH I WILL KILL HIM! WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!"  
he yelled.  
"Troy. Troy. Calm down. Just forget about him. He will  
probably leave me alone know that we are 'dating'."  
she said in a calm voice  
"fine. But if he touches you or anything that makes  
you uncomfortable, let me know and i will kick his  
ass!" he said sternly.  
"i will don't worry." she said and hugged him again.  
he kissed the top of her head.  
"Lets go babe." She said grabbing his hand as he gave  
her a confused look. "Well, we have to start acting  
like a couple" she said in a duh-tone.  
he laughed. "alright. lets go  
baby."?  
Like it? Hate it? Review it! Will they convince  
everyone? What will they do if they don't? Read the  
next  
chapter!?


	2. Practice & the Plan

3 days later at school. Troy and Gabriella walked in hand-in-hand everyday and acted like a couple. They hadn't kissed though. They had already told the gang their plan.

Troy and Gabby were about to walk around the corner but they heard Christy and Jared talking so they  
listened.

"They haven't convinced me. I mean, they haven't even kiss. Couples kiss. I think Troy just said that to get me off his back. And then Gabriella went along with it." Christy said.

"I know. Gabby will be mine. I don't care what I have to do. But she will be with me. They might be  
convincing some people, okay maybe almost the whole school, but not me and not you." Jared said.  
Troy and Gabby looked at each other and then Troy led her up to the secret hide-out

"Oh man. The 2 people we are trying to convince, we aren't convincing. God, what should we do?" asked  
Gabby

"Brie, I think we might have to take it to the next step. We don't have to, but if we are going to convince them, we might need to."

"I know. If we want to get them off our backs, we have to. So, alright, i'll do it." she said.

"maybe we should practice. It will most likely be awkward if our fist time is in front of them." he said  
nervously

"I think your right. so.. maybe we should stand." She stood up also nervous. he stood too.

"alright. here goes nothing." he said leaning in. she met him half way. there lips locked, but only for a  
few seconds. Secretly, they both really liked it and wanted to go it again.

"that was good. but not very convincing. should we try longer?" he said. hopeful but not showing it

she laughed. "probably."

They both were really nervous but both leaned in. Their lips met. After about 15 seconds, the  
nervousness went away and he wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer and pushed his tongue against her lips begging for an entrance to deepen the kiss. She was shocked by his action but they opened her mouth and let his tongue explore the inside of her mouth. He picked her up and moved over to the bench and sat down putting Gabby on his lap straddling him. Their make-out session got more hot and steamy as she ran her hands through his hair and he pulled her even closer. The make-out session got more intense. He kissed down her neck and she moaned the whole time until he made it back to her lips. Suddenly the bell rang and they slowly pulled a part.

"Your an amazing kisser there Miss Montez!" he said as he smiled.

she laughed. "well, your quite amazing yourself."

Just then, Chad and Taylor came up, Gabby was still straddling Troy.

"Um, hey guys. What's going on here?" Taylor said as she looked at their messed up hair, Gabby straddling Troy, their red and swollen lips, and slightly twisted clothes. They blushed.

"Oh, uh, hey guys. Nothing. We were just practicing. You see, Christy and Jared aren't convinced we are  
dating, so we need to take it too the next level so we were practicing." Troy explained.

"Uh-huh. Right. Whatever you say man." Chad with a smirk.

"Well, if you want to try to convince them, I  
heard them talking, they are meeting at 2:30 in the janitors closet to discuss how to prove that you guys  
aren't dating. You could get their before them, then when they open the door, they will see you guys making out. Good plan?" Taylor told them

"Perfect" they both said.


	3. Convinced Now?

After school at 2:25  
Troy and Gabby reached the janitors closet and opened it.

"Good, they aren't here yet, lets go." he said pulling her in. She suddenly got nervous and he noticed.

"Brie, whats wrong?"

"nothing really. Its just, I suddenly got really nervous." she said looking down.

he took his hand and put it under chin forcing her to look into his eyes.

"hey, there is nothing to be nervous about. Pretend we are on the roof. Do it just like that. Pretend no one is around. Once we start, it will all go away, just like last time."  
With that he pulled her close to him and kissed her.

After a few seconds, she wasn't nervous anymore and every muscle in her body relaxed. They deepened the kiss by opening their mouths letting each other explore the others mouth. He picked her up and pinned her against the wall and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Just then, they janitors closet opened and their stood a shocked Christy and Jared. Troy and Gabby pretended not to notice. But then pulled away to look up.

"Oh, did you want the closet?" Troy asked still pinning Gabby against the wall.

Still shocked, Christy said, "uh, well, um.."

"Troy, let them have it. My moms out of town. We've got the whole house to ourselves. Lets go home." Gabby said in a seductive voice.

Troy smiled. "Okay baby, lets go." He didn't let her down to walk though. He moved her position from  
her legs wrapped around his waist to carrying her bridal style. And with that, they left the school.

"Brie, that was great. Did you see the look on their faces." Troy said laughing while driving.

Gabby laughed. "Yeah, it was priceless. Wait, where are we going?"

"Beach." he said simply.

**DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT MY STORY CALLED MISTAKE GONE GOOD! YOU'LL LOVE IT IF YOU LOVE TROYELLA!**

Short chapter. Sorry. Why is he taking her to the beach? What are they going to do there? Will there be any cute moments? I can answer that right now. YES!


	4. Shocking Flashback

8 minutes later, they arrived

"You know we don't have bathing suits right?" Gabby pointed out.

"That's what you think." Troy answered. Gabby was confused as she watched Troy go to the trunk of his car to get something.

"Tada!" he said pulling out 2 bathing suits. He had gotten Gabby's white bikini and his blue swim trunks.

"TROY BOLTON! How the hell did you get my bathing suit? Did you go through my underwear and bra drawer?" Gabby exclaimed

"So what. It's nothing I haven't seen." Troy said shrugging. He has seen her in just underwear and a bra and she has seen him in just boxers so many times they aren't ever embarrassed and it's just natural for them.

When he said this, Gabby thought back to a memory and laughed.

**Flashback**

"**TROY!!" Gabby called from her room. The gang was having a sleep over and they were getting dressed in their pajamas. The girls were getting dressed in Gabby's room and the guys got dressed in Troy's room. But now they were in the living room. He had his own room at the Montez's. Sharpay and Taylor were dressed in waiting for Gabby. She was still in her bra and underwear.**

**Troy came up the stairs and opened Gabby's door. "Yes Brie?"**

**Sharpay and Taylor smirked because he basically just walked in on Gabby changing and they were expecting her to scream at him… But they were wrong. Very wrong. **

**Her back had been facing him so she turned around with her hands on her hips and was totally exposed. Shar and Tays mouths dropped. "Oh, hey. Um, yeah I need a pair of your boxers and a shirt."**

"**Okay." and with that he left the room. A minute later, he came back. But her back was turned and she was talking to Shar and Tay. They saw him, but didn't say anything. They thought he would just throw them at her or something. But, once again, they were very wrong.**

**He opened the door and saw her back turned. He set the clothes down and quietly ran up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, lifted her up and twirled her around.**

"**Ah! Troy, Stop!" she said while laughing. He laid her down, strattled her. and started tickling her.**

"**Say Troy Bolton is the sexiest and most amazing best from in the whole world." He said trying to get her to give up.**

"**Never!" She said in between breaths. He tickled her harder.**

"**Okay okay. Troy Bolton is the sexiest and most amazing best friend in the whole world." She finally said. He stopped tickling her.**

"**Thank You." He said. Troy leaned down, kissed her forehead, got up, and left. Shar and Tay were more than shocked. They were speechless."**

**End Flashback.**

Troy knew what she was laughing at and laughed too.


	5. Beach & tattoos

Once they stopped laughing, they got changed. When Gabi came out of the bathroom, Troy's jaw dropped. She looked amazing. His eyes swept over her. _Wow, perfect slender legs, perfect flat stomach, perfect curves, perfect kissable lips, perfect chocolate brown eyes, perfect tan body. She's beautiful…. Ugh, Troy stop. She's your best friends. You're not suppose to think of her that way. God, but why do I keep getting this weird feeling? What is it? Love? No! Not love. I don't love my best friend. Right?_

"Wan to go down to the water?" Gabi asked breaking Troy out of his trance. When she came out of the bathroom, her eyes immediately went to his abs. _Holy! He looks gorgeous. And look at that six pack. I've seen him plenty of times in a bathing suit. Heck I've seen him in just boxers, why am I feeling like this now? Do I love him? Whoa, love? No. He's my best friend. I can't love him. Right?_

"Yeah lets go." Troy grabbed her hand and started running towards it.

They ran in the water and a big wave came and splashed them. Gabi squealed and Troy laughed.

Gabi was in front of Troy and a huge wave was coming so she turned around. Troy wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up she the wave didn't get her as much. Gabi laughed. "Thanks Troy!"

"You're welcome Brie." He said smiling. They continued playing in the water, splashing each other, and occasionally Troy would lift her up and spin her around.

Gabi splashed him and ran away as best she could since she was in the water.

"You're going to get it now Brie!" Troy exclaimed and ran after her.

"Ahh!" Troy had gotten in front of her and caught her around the waist. He spun her around and they were laughing. Troy set her down, arms still locked around her and they looked into each other's eyes. Troy leaned in as well as Gabriella. Their lips connected and fireworks shot everywhere.

From then on, they continued playing and kissing.

They got out and decided to tan a little bit. Gabriella laid down on one of the lounge chairs and closed her eyes. They were wide chairs, so Troy decided to lay on the same one as her. She left his lay down and put his arms around her and she scooted down so she could lay her head on his chest.

"I'm going to have tan lines where your arms are you know." Brie stated with her eyes close.

"And I'm going to have a tan line where your head is." Troy said with his eyes also closed. Within minutes, they both fell asleep. There was someone front the East High Yearbook committee at the beach because she was looking for kids from East High to take pictures of for the yearbook. She had gotten tons of cute Troyella pictures that would go in the yearbook.

About an hour later, Troy began to stir. He looked down at his Brie and smiled. _Wait, my Brie. Wow, am I really falling for her? Oh god. _He thought. But then, the thought of being in love with her made him smile. He moved one of his arms to see if there was a tan line and there was. As soon as he removed his arm, Gabriella stirred missing the warmth of his arm. She opened her eyes and looked up a Troy.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Hey beautiful." He said and then immediately realized what he said. He felt heat rise up his neck to his cheeks.

Gabriella blushed too. "Umm. How long have we been asleep?"

He grabbed his cell phone. "A little over an hour."

She lifted her head and looked at the spot where her head was resting. There was indeed a tan line from where her head was. She burst out laughing.

He looked down and saw it too. "Haha. At least I'm not the only one. You've got my arms as a tan line on your waist." She looked down and saw it.

"Shit." But she giggled anyways. "Looks like we both have another tattoo. At least this one is temporary."

"Are you saying you don't like your permanent tattoo? I'm hurt Brie." Troy said mocking hurt.

"Of course im not saying that. I love that tattoo! Do you like your permanent tattoo?" she asked.

"I love my permanent tattoo!" he said smiling. "How could I not love something that reminds me of you every day?" His tattoo said "Brie" and it was inside of a heart. They didn't know why they got hearts, it just felt right. They had gotten them freshman year, which was 2 years ago. Hers was a heart with the number "14"

"Remember when the gang saw them for the first time?" Gabi asked.

**Flashback**

**The whole gang was at the beach for the day. It was a week after they got the tattoos. **

"**Troy, can you tie this?" Gabi asked.**

"**Sure" He tied it. **

**Gabi slid her shorts off and during the process, her bathing suit bottoms came down a little bit but you couldn't see anything private. But you could see the tattoo. Suddenly, she heard a gasp.**

"**Gabriella Anne Montez, what the hell was that?" Sharpay screamed.**

"**What was what?" Gabriella asked clueless. She didn't notice that her bottoms pulled down slightly because they slid back up.**

**Sharpay came up in front of her and pulled her bottoms down slightly. Right there and below her belly button and to the right was a "14" with a heart around it.**

"**Shit, they weren't supposed to see that yet." She said under her breath. "It's a tattoo." She said louder so they could hear**

"**And exactly why and when did you get that?" Sharpay asked.**

"**I got it one week ago and because I wanted to. It wasn't only me." She said.**

"**Brie! Come on." Troy said in the whiny voice. **

"**Hey, I'm not going to be the only one getting trampled. You were part of it too!" She hissed.**

"**Fine, fine!" he said.**

"**Whoa whoa whoa, Troy got one too? Where and what?" Taylor asked. Troy turned around and on his upper left shoulder was the word "Brie" with a heart.**

"**Awe! That's so cute!" Sharpay cooed. **

"**How did I not notice that?" Chad asked himself.**

"**You never notice anything Chad." Troy said.**

"**You guys know if you stay blind your whole life and don't marry each other and get married to some other bimbos, I don't think they are going to be very happy you have a tattoo to symbol someone else." Sharpay said. Troyella blushed about the first part of the comment.**

"**Well, if we stay blind like you say we are, and don't marry each other, then we will have to find someone that respect the tattoo." Troy said back.**

**End Flashback**

They laughed at the memory.


	6. Another important thing!

Hey everyone. Sorry for all of the authors notes. But I have a question.

Is there anyone that is reading this who is good at writing sex scenes? If so, would you be interesting in writing mine? I'm not so good at it. If you are interested, let me know. And when I have one coming up, I will tell you where it will be, the mood and all those details.

Thanks!

You can either message me, or review this!


	7. Confession

_Ring!_

"Hello?" Troy answered his cell phone.

"Hi Troy!" It was Sharpay.

"Oh, hey Shar. What's up?" He asked

"The gang is having a sleepover. You and Gabi in?" Sharpay asked.

"Uh… yeah. But how did you know Brie was with me?" he asked curiously.

"Troy, you're always with her." Sharpay laughed.

"Oh… Okay. Well, we will be there in about an hour. We are at the beach right now. We need to run home, grab some clothes, and then we will be here." Troy told her.

"Okay, see you then. Bye!" Sharpay hung up.

"That was Shar, obviously. Sleepover at her house. So, we got to go." Troy said. They got their stuff together and left the beach.

An hour later, they made it to Sharpay's house.

Sharpay's house was… huge. She had a long drive way that went straight and then turned into a circle. The outside was a tan color and there were technically 3 floors. You go through double glass doors and were met with a large foyer. There you put your shoes and jackets. Then you go down a little hall and turn left and you enter the living room.

The living room was painted a deep red with a white carpet. The couch was also white and had 5 seats going in a straight line until you got to the corner. The corner curved and there were 2 seats and then a long seat that you could lay down on. It was a "U" shaped couch. There were also 4 other chairs in the room along with the computer chair. Gabriella always said it kind of looked like her room because her walls are the same color and so is her bed and carpet. Their computer was a HP TouchSmart IQ504 PC. There was a huge 62'' TV hanging on the wall. The living room was about 30 feet by 25 feet in size. There was also a coffee table in front of the couch and a little side table on each side of it.

If you went through a doorway, you ended up in the kitchen.**(im not going to describe all of the rooms in detail) **The walls were a light blue color with polished white tile floor. The counter tops were a dark granite. Attached to the kitchen was the dining room.

If you went through another door in the living room, you would have entered the bathroom. The bathroom walls were a yellow/orange color.

Through a door in the kitchen, you enter a short hallway. Through the first door on your right, there is a bathroom. Through another door on your left, is a guest room. Third door on your right, game room. And the last door, is a party room with a bar in it that has alcohol and non-alcohol beverages.

Through the dining room is a shorter hall, with a door on the left and at the end . The door on the left is a dance studio, while the door at the end is a recording studio.

Back in the living room, there is a staircase. One going up and one going down.

If you go down, you enter a long hallway that turns right further down. There are 2 doors before you turn right. The first door is a guest room, and the second is the parents room. Another bathroom is located in the parent room. Once you turn right, there are 2 more doors. One is a bathroom, and one is a movie theater and a joining bathroom.

If you go up the stairs, you are met with another hall but this one turns left further down. The first room is a game room. The second room is the sleepover room. Sharpay's room is next with her joining bathroom, and then you turn left. Ryan's room is the first door when you turn with his joining bathroom. Another guest room is after him. Then the hang out room.

Out back, they had a trampoline, a bunch of grass, a pond, an over look of the ocean, and a pool & hot tub. The pool was under ground as well as the hot tub, which was connected to the pool. The shape was an oval but it went wide, then narrowed on one side, and then widened again. The pool went from 4 feet to 14 feet. On the far left of the pool, was a bar to make drinks with stools that were under the water. There was a top over the bar so it was shaded.

Around the pool was tiled and there were lounge chairs and little tables with tops on them so they were also shaded.

"Hey guys."Gabriella said.

"Hey." Everyone except Troy said.

"Okay. You can set your stuff up in the slumber party room. I've got a sleeping bag for me, Taylor, Zeke, Chad, Kelsi, Jessica, Ryan, Jason, and one for you and Gabi. Sound good?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah, that's fine." Everyone agreed.

" I figured you and Troy would end up sharing anyways so I didn't bother to get 2 out." Sharpay said to Gabi knowing she was right.

"And you figured right." Troy said wrapping his arms around Gabi's waist. "Because I can't fall asleep unless you're next to me." Gabi blushed.

"Oh my god, would you guys get together already?" Chad yelled. Troy & Gabi blushed.

"We are only friend." They said together.

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Chad said.

"Come on, let's go swimming." Sharpay said.

They all got changed.

Troy had on checkered black, dark gray, light gray and white swimming trunks.**(picture in profile)**

Gabriella had on an original bathing suit**(meaning there is only one that is made) **which was gray with the words "Rock n' Roll' in a lighter gray color. **(picture in profile)**

Sharpay was wearing a white and pink striped bathing suit that was strapless. **(picture in profile)**

Zeke was wearing white swimming trunks that had gray plaid patterns. **(picture in profile)**

Chad had on white trunks with navy blue floral print. **(picture in profile)**

Taylor was wearing a white bikini that had tan along the top of the bottoms and side of the top. **(picture in profile)**

Kelsi had on a white bathing suit that had light blue circles on it. **(picture in profile)**

Jessica was wearing a white bathing suit that had Victoria's Secret written all over it in big blue letters. **(picture in profile)**

Jason had on white swimming trunks with geometric pattern. **(picture in profile)**

Ryan was wearing white swimming trunks with navy blue floral pattern.**(picture in profile)**

Troy was once again stunned by Gabriella. She looked utterly amazing. '_Oh God, I can't be falling for my best friends. This is not good.' _He thought

'_It's against the rules to fall for your best friend. It's not okay. I can't fall for him!' _Gabriella though when she saw Troy.

"Hello? Lovebirds, you with us?" Taylors voice broke them from their thoughts.

They hadn't noticed they had been staring at each other and blushed.

"Um… let's go in the pool now." Troy said trying to get his blush to go down.

They all agreed.

The guys all shared a look.

"One… two… three!" Troy mouthed and they all ran towards their girl. Troy to Gabi, Zeke to Shar, Chad to Tay, Jason to Kelsi, and Ryan to Jessica.

"Zeke, No!" Shar screamed. Splash!

"Please, don't!" Tay yelled. Splash!

"Jason, Please no!" Kelsi exclaimed. Splash!

"Ahh! Ryan!" Jess screamed. Splash.

"No! Please Troy. Don't!" Gabriella screamed. No splash!

"Okay, I won't throw you in. Don't worry." Troy kissed her forehead.

"Thank you!" Gabriella said and hugged him.

"Troy!" Chad, Zeke, Jason, and Ryan yelled.

"What? I'm sorry. I just… couldn't throw her in." Troy said shrugging.

"You are so whipped!" The guys yelled again.

"What is so bad about being whipped by the girl I l-" He stopped before he finished and blushed.

"I KNEW IT!" Sharpay yelled.

"Knew what?" Gabriella asked confused. After Troy had set her down, she went inside to the bathroom.

"I knew that Troy-" She was cut off by Troy jumping in and putting a hand over her mouth.

"Troy what?" Gabriella asked again.

"That I… um… have a surprise for you. But now I guess I won't give it to you cause you know." Troy said covering up.

"No, come on Troy. It's not like I know what the surprise is. Please!" Gabriella begged.

"Alright. I will let you know when it's ready." Troy told her. "Once I figure out what to do for it." He added under his breath and glared at Sharpay. Thankfully Gabriella didn't hear the last part.

They played in the water for about a half an hour before the girls got out to tan. Troy got out as well and dried off. The laid down on Gabriella's lounge chair like he did at the beach.

Gabi moved her head to his chest without opening her eyes while Troy put his arms around her middle.

"Hi Troy." She said softly.

"Hey beautiful." He said in the same tone.

She nuzzled her face into his chest trying to snuggle closer to him as he snuggled his face into her hair.

"Troy, I'm not beautiful." She argued.

"Gabriella! Don't ever let those words come out of your mouth again. You are the most beautiful think my eyes have ever laid eyes on. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Okay?" He exclaimed softly.

"I'm not a thing. I'm a person." She told him.

"I know that, but you are more beautiful than anyone or anything I have ever seen. No one can beat your beauty. Inside or out." He said.

She looked up with tears in her eyes and saw nothing by truth, sincerity, and… love?

'_I must be mistaken. He doesn't love me'_

I leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips, fireworks and sparks shooting like every time they connect their lips.

She pulled away and whispered, "Okay" and put her head back on his chest.

'_I have to tell her. This is the perfect time. Come on, just say it. I can't ruin our friendship though. Ugh, whatever. I am telling her.' He argued with himself._

"Hey Brie?" He asked softly.

"Yes?" She looked up into his eyes. To their other friends, family, or to any other person, they were just crystal blue right now, but to her, they read fear, nervousness, determination, and hope.

He took a deep breath.

"I love you."

She gasped. He loved her? No, he couldn't love her. She was just Gabriella Montez. He could have anyone he wanted. Why would he love her?

But as she looked deeply into his eyes, she saw no signs of lying or regret.

"I love you too." She said softly. She leaned up and kissed him deeply, trying to poor all of her emotions into it, as he was trying to do the same thing.

**I think this is my longest chapter ever! 1,825 words! **

**I know, I didn't keep the pretending thing going on for a long time, but I just couldn't keep them apart, and this moment they had just seemed like the perfect time. But I will keep this story going for a while hopefully. I have to think of some more ideas for it. Review please!**


	8. Very important authors note!

Hello Everyone. I am so, so sorry that I haven't updated in 2 months. You could say I've had a rough 3 months. I have a mysterious illness and I'm undergoing test after test to figure out what it is. Then there is school. I'm starting high school this year so I needed to adjust. I'm happy to say that I'm doing well in school. But still, that's no excuse.

I am writing the next chapter right now for both **Mistake Gone Good** and **Young Newlyweds**. I've decided to end **Pretend or not so Pretend**. I am willing to sell it if anyone wants to continue it. You can start over, continue from where I left off, or change some things. I don't care but I want it in good hands.

The rest of the stories are on hold or a will randomly post a new chapter if I have time.

I'm thinking of starting a new story. I'm not sure what I will call it but it picks up from after Troy surprises Gabriella at Stanford in HSM3. It will about the rest of senior year and then college. I will post the first chapter after I finish it and see if anyone wants me to continue it.

Again I am so sorry! Forgive me please.

-Nicole


	9. Not a chapter, AN

This is going to be some upsetting new for those of you who like my stories… I'm not continuing them. I'm sorry! But let me explain before you kill me!

School is kicking my ass right now. I'm a girl who usually gets 90's and I have two low 80's right now. And I have wanted to go to Stanford University since… forever. I can't remember a time I haven't wanted to go. And with my grades right now… I won't get in.

So, why is school kicking my ass? That answer would be cheerleading. I have cheerleading practice 7 days a week. Monday through Friday after school, I have practice 3:30-5:30. I don't get home till 6:30 and then I eat, do homework and go to bed. On Wednesdays, I don't get home till 8. Saturday I have 3 hour practice but then after, I make time for friends. I know some of you may say that, that time could be used for writing, but I never see my friends anymore and I'm not going to cut them out of my life, I need them. I only hang out with my friends once a week. Sundays, from 9 am to 6 pm I am not home. And when I get home I eat dinner, do homework, and go to bed. But this week is the last week I will get home at 6. Usually I am gone from 9 am-12 pm. I eat lunch, and do my homework from 12-3. At 3 pm, I have an hour to shower and get ready. Leave at 4, practice 5-8. Get home at 9. I am on two cheerleading teams, one of them practices on Sunday which is my all-star team. My high school team practices Monday through Saturday. Competitions from both teams start in January and it will get even crazier. Sorry if I bored you with my life schedule but I thought you should know what my schedule is like so you would understand the situation I am in.

Maybe next summer I will write some short stories or one shot. But I simply don't have time to write. I barely have time to read.

So what will I do with my stories? I am selling them. Private message me or post reviews letting me know which story you will like. Then I will read a few chapters from one of your stories to see if you would be the right person for it. Please, if you want any of them, let me know. A lot of people like my stories, though I don't know why because I personally don't think I'm a good writer, and they want them to continue.

I'm very sorry I can't continue them. But I will do my best to make sure they are in good hands.

Nicole


End file.
